Computers are ubiquitous and used for business, education, recreation and so on. Familiarity with the principles of computer programming and experience in computer programming is a useful skill. While familiarity with commonly used programming languages may be beyond the competency of many younger children, even at a young age children can learn the basic principles of computer programming.